Mister Frag
"I SEE YOU THERE YOU LITTLE MAGGOT. THOUGHT YOU COULD GET THE DROP ON US, HUH?! WELL, GUESS AGAIN! NO ONE GETS A DROP ON MISTER FRAG!" Theodore Ferguson, more commonly known by his Department Officer moniker, Mister Frag, is a Lieutenant of the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. Physical Description Mister Frag is a man with a muscular build and an intense visage. His short, red hair has a prominent widow's peak and his eyes are usually wide to the point of bulging. Common to all of the Department Officers, he wears a silver jumpsuit with a dark blue vest. His goggles are worn around his neck. He wears a slightly shorter than normal vest, and has the sleeves of his jumpsuit rolled up to the middle of his biceps. He also wears blue fingerless gloves. He is usually seen carrying blue stress balls, but they are not known to be long for this world when in his grasp. Personality Intense and irrational anger permeates all of Mister Frag's moods. When he's happy, he's gleefully sadistic; when he's sad, he's seething with resentment; when he's surprised, he's blustering and wild; and when he's actually angry... his rage is the stuff of legends. His former position in the military carries over into his personality - he demands discipline and obedience from his subordinates, and he occasionally adds military lingo to his speech and mannerisms. He treats non-combatants with disdain and brusqueness, and opponents with pure, unbridled hostility. Nearly all of his speech is shouted as though they were commands in the heat of battle. Background Theodore "Ted" Ferguson was a military man at heart. He loved the idea of combat, and found demolitions and bombs to be particularly entrancing, regarding the destruction they cause like a normal person would regard a lava lamp. He was assigned to a demolitions and bomb disarmament team, where for a time he found himself content. However, he started having mishaps - he would slip up when working on a bomb disarmament; a routine demolitions job would go awry and severe collateral property damage would ensue. When one of these accidents caused several injuries to his own team, an investigation revealed the unfortunate truth - Ferguson's "accidents" were actually deliberate on his part. He was dishonorably discharged from the military and left drifting from job to job - any job that would get him close to explosives again. However, when he came across the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms, they not only were willing to abide his obsession, they encouraged it. He was given a Lieutenant position and assigned to the Demolitions Development Division. Roles in the Game Mister Frag's presence is felt in the game long before he is ever met personally. He is in charge of the Ice Operation, and as such commands the Department Goons in the Shivering Snowfield, the Frosty Tundra, and the Ruins of the Frost Kings. It was by his orders that the Goons in the Snowfield were setting up to cause an avalanche to snow in Home Town. He also issued a bounty on the player, offering a payday bonus to any Goon who could beat and capture the player's Kymera team. However, his primary goal is entering the Ice Temple within the Ruins of the Frost Kings. Using the Department's cargo helicopter, he transported several Goon squads to set up camp in the Ruins, unwittingly agitating the Yetty that protected the Valley. He sent his goons out to pacify the rising Yetty threat and search for any indication of how to enter the Ice Temple, and scour the ruins for ancient technology, particularly anything that could possibly be weaponized. The player confronts him at his base camp in the hills overlooking the Ice Temple, and his gambit of attempting to blow up the Ice Temple is foiled by GentYetty and his Yetty revolution. Kymera Team Mister Frag has an all-beast team. He values their explosive but consistent strength, and their feral ferocity. * SCOUT, a Skwerl - Mister Frag's lead Kymera. It knows the skills Fast Blast, Ambush, Fast Strike, and Wind Cutter. It has the Ultimate Skill, Aerial Madness. * GRUNT, a Yetty - Despite the problems his group has been having with them, Mister Frag elected to catch and train up his own Yetty. It occupies the second slot on his team. It knows the skills Waterfist, Caber Toss, Hyper Body, and Freeze Claw. It also has the Ultimate skill, Gronkomatic. * GRENADIER, a Gryls - The third Kymera of Mister Frag's team. It knows Fire Claw, Metal Claw, Hyper Body, and Stomp. It also has the Ultimate skill, Ursine Rage. * COMMANDER, a Puplite - Mister Frag's anchor Kymera, and the strongest on his team. It knows Blitz Fang, Barrier Shield, Fortify, and Aurora Howl. It also knows the Ultimate skill, Prism Cannon. Trivia * Mister Frag's personality is said to be based off the rageface troll meme. * They say that during his drifting years, Mister Frag submitted several movie ideas to Michael Bay. Back to Character List Category:CharactersCategory:D.E.R.P.